


Made With Love.

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dates to the farmers market, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: prompt: farmers market





	Made With Love.

On a bright sunny morning, Harry wakes Louis up with breakfast in bed and loaded kisses rather than words. It was summer, the season of warmth after all. There were festivals and carnivals decorating the skylines, but a simple outing to buy fresh groceries right off a farmer's hand sounded much more like a date.

Fresh tomatoes, corns and milk. Potatoes, meat and breads uphill. Cranberries, grapes, watermelon, mango, mixed fruit made from love.

They held hands like lovers do and talked excitedly in hushed tones too.

Love, that's what is sold at a farmers market, atleast to lovesick fools.


End file.
